Take the risk
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: Bella and her brothers are coming to Forks.They are famous.Zack and Cole the famous twins.Jonas the #1 band.Bella top pop singer.What will happen and will someone find there secret.Pics on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

God, will this flight ever end."My brother Zack whines.

"If you will stop complaining it might "My other brother Cody says.

My name is Isabella Swan and I have five brothers and I got involved in the LA. My eldest brother Kevin and Joe along with my younger brother Nick are a part of a band called Jonas and are amazing musicians. Most people think that all actors and singers are snobs but not my brothers they love to just hang out and be normal teens.

Then there are my younger brothers Zack and Cole who are twins and complete opposites .Zack is more devious and laid back while Cole is a straight A student and always thinks before he usually tries to get him involved in the pranks. They are involved in a show called "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody". Can you guess who the stars are ?They have a fun on it. I am involved in a movie serious called High school musical and have done some music videos.

A couple months ago our mom had remarried Phil Martin, a director .He isn't that well known but his movies are good. She had decided that she wanted to travel with him and not wanting to leave us alone in La but we knew she missed him when he was gone so we had told her we would go and live with our father, Charlie who lives in the small town of Forks, Washington.

Where there are rare occasions that the sun will come out .While there we will also be going to a public school, which is a huge deal to us. We have never been to a public school or any type of school. We had always been tutored because of our status and this is one of the reasons why Zack is jumping in his seat. He cannot wait to cause trouble in a real school.

"Bro, chill "Nick says, strumming his guitar.

"Yeah here try this "Kevin puts his ear phone in his ear and Zack takes it right out.

"DUDE, that can't even classify as music, is that waves?"Zack asks and I laugh along with Nick.

"It is very calming, good for the soul."Kevin explains and sways his head to the side.

"Mmm listen to the waves..Ah I think I may be sea sick!"He runs down the aisle and we all laugh at him.

"Dad sounded really happy when we told him."Nick says and smiles.

"Yeah he did, it's been awhile sense we saw him, what with the show and band."It really has been a long time.

"Yeah, I can't wait for school either. I bet you have our first day outfits all picked out."He says with a grin. I grin back. I am a total fashion queen. Everything that my family wears is what I have picked out I can't wait to do Charlie up.

"You got that right."I say and he shakes his head.

"Hey do you think they have Ap classes?"Cody asks.

"I would think so..doesn't every school?"I would think so.

"Well you know this city is so small I wonder how the gir..."I smack Zack's head before he says another word.

We arrived an hour later and Zack springs up from his seat.

"Hey do you think paparazzi will be here?"Nick asks and we all stop. I never thought of how a small town would react to having us here.

"I'm glad I thought of that, here"Cody hands us hats and sunglasses.

"You are a genius."Me and Nick say at the same time.

"I know "He says.

We grab our luggage and head look out and see no one. Yes.

"Thank god "I say and I see dad. I run over and hug him.

"Hey dad "I say and he laughs and hugs me I feel everyone get in on it.

"Aww,I feel the love."Kevin says and we laugh and head to the car. I was looking for his car and he walks towards a red hummer. I am impressed. Along with his outfit..maybe he doesn't need a makeover and I thought I got my fashion sense from my mom.

"Wow dad you upgraded "I say as I get in the back of his hummer.

"Yeah well, I have all you kids now."I shake my head and laugh.

"Do you think we should use disguises at school?"Nick asks as we pull out.

"That may be a good idea."I say, soon as we hit the high way, it's all forest.

"Hey I could dye my hair green."Zack says and I look at him and make a face.

"No way would it look like someone puked on your head."

"Man "He sighs and sits back.

"That might be a good idea, the dying of the hair, not green though "Joe says and I nod. I don't think we would get a normal high school experience if everyone knew who we were.

We arrived at dad's lodge cabin. It was huge as big as mom's house. It is a huge window in the front and the room is on a tilt so the snow just slides down off the roof, dad is an architect and he really knows what he is doing but it is one of the reasons mom and him aren't together anymore. He gets so involved that he really didn't have time for the family.

We go in and head up to our rooms. I couldn't help but look at the pictures of the family that is on the wall heading up the stair case. There are pictures of me and my brothers when we were little. I smile as I see all the brown heads then the three blondes. Zack and Cody look like my mom's side of the family. They have blonde hair while the rest of us have dark brown hair..Nick and Kevin have the curls that my dad has but it is straight now. I have naturally curly brown hair. When it is straight its almost black hair.

"Brings back memories."Joe says and puts an arm around me.

"Yeah"

"Well anyway for school I think we should dye our hairs, add highlights and change our looks a bit."I say.

"OOOOHHH, Lets go punk."Zack says. I grin and nod. I like the punk style.

"Cool, I need to go shopping anyway "I say and grin. My dad says he will have a surprise for us when we get back.

After several hours of shopping. We bought out everything in hot topic, debs and Macy's .

"We had our wardrobe."I say and they nod. We are on a mission. I bought the hair stuff and make up for tonight.

"This should be fun."Zack says with his evil grin.

"Oh boy Forks better be ready."Cody says and leans on my shoulder.

We get back and see a jeep in the drive way with a bow on it.

"No" Nick and me

"Flipping" Joe and Cody

"Way" Zack and Kevin

"SURPRISE "Dad yells .

"I figured you would need a way to get to school so I bought you this, it has six seats."He explains and we hug him.

"I'm driving "Joe says.

"Ah,No I am "We all decide to play rock, paper and I win.

After eating dinner I go upstairs and do their hair. I dyed Joe's hair black and added red streaks to it. Nicks I straightened it thought it still looks curly it doesn't look like the Nick then fans would recognize. Zack and Cody, I died there hair brown and cut Kevin I straighten and cut it.I must say I out did me I dyed my hair black and put in some layers. My bedroom door opens and Nick pop's his head in.

"Night Bells "Nick says and heads to bed. I do the same.

Hey guys I have pics of the boys and Bella on my profile. Hope you like it!!

Please ignore the spelling mistakes. I am look for a beta if anyone is interested please send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up something banging on my door. I got up and opened it to see my dad.

"Bells its seven school starts at 7:30."He says and I stare at him for a minute trying to comprehend what he has just told it dawns on me.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GET READY."I make a bee line to the bathroom hopping into the shower.

"OH MY POPCORN!"Kevin yells and I guess they didn't realize it either. I take a quick shower putting on the bathroom blow drier. I wrap a towel around myself and put on the eye liner and fix my hair. I head out of the bathroom all dry and put on my black dress, red boots, leg warmers and hat.I look in the mirror and smile, perfect.

I smile and head downstairs, grabbing a pop tart.

"We are ready."Kevin says and I look and clap. I hardly recognize them.

"I must say I have outdone myself."I grin and they grab a pop tart.

"Nice Bells. We hardly recognize you."Zack says and we head out.

We get in to the jeep and head off. It was the scariest ride of my life. Who ever had decided that they would lose rock, paper is going to die. Kevin is the worst driver, going over the speed limit coming to a quick stop once we reached the school and oh god forbid he try and pull in like a normal person. Joe screamed, I screamed, Cody screamed and Nick laughed and whooped.

As Kevin did a wheelie with a jeep and I mean a front tires were up and the bottom ones were twirling. I was holding on to Nick for my life and Cody was hanging on was crying and trying to get out.

We all jumped out of the jeep before the engine was turned off. We were thank god that we were the only ones in the parking lot.

I looked at my watch and screamed .We were a half an hour late.

"Ohh I can't wait to face THE DETENTION!"Zack says.

"They don't give detention on the first day just for being late, guys."Nick says and looks around.

"Oh man..well I will just have to keep trying."I turn and glare at him.

"You turned off our alarm clocks didn't you."I accuse grins and nods.

"You are so dead when we get home."I say and glare he just smiles and looks around.

"Now..where is the office? We stare at the three identical buildings and sighs.

"Guess we could try this building and go into a classroom and ask someone."Nick says and we go into the middle see a classroom door and knock we hear a come in.

"Bella you go!"Zack says and I shake my head. No way.

"Kevin you."He shakes his head and hides behind a locker.

"Joe you go."Kevin says and Joe looks at us eyes wide. They can perform in front of millions but we cannot face a classroom of students. We are pathetic.

"Ok I will."Nick says and drags me with him. I sigh and put on a grin as we go in.

"Hi we are new here and are looking for the office."Nick says and the teacher stares at us and shakes his head.

"It is in the first building and I believe you are Isabella?"The teacher asks and I nod, confused. How does he know?

"You are in this class."

"Oh."I say and feel Nick shaking trying to keep from laughing.

"Your brother Cody is also in this class."I grin, yay. "Just come on back after you get your schedules."We nod and leave.

"You guys won't believe this but that was Bella's first class as well as yours Cody."Nick says and Cody grins and we pound fists.

"Awesome."Cody says and we go and get our schedules

The office is really small and filled with walls are orange and the old women behind the desk has this awful red doesn't go with the office design at maybe...a brown would go with her complexion.

"Hello. I'm Nick these are my siblings Joe, bella, Kevin,Zack and Cody and are the new students."She nods and hands us our schedules as well as a map.

I have classes with at least one of my brothers. I have every class with Cody, no surprise there. I also have English and video pro with Kevin and Nick and biology with Joe and all have lunch together.

Me and Cody head to our class which is French 4 with . We go and smile at the teacher handing him our late passes.

"Ok class we have two new about introducing yourselves."I look at Cody and he motions for me to go first.

"I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. This is my brother Cody just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona."I say and Mr.Z points us to our seats. I am next to this beautiful girl with black spiky hair and blue eyes. She gives me a small smile.

The class was boring basically because me and Cody are fluent in French and Spanish and next class is pre cal. I loathe math .It s so boring; following rules to get answers. English is my best subject. I love reading and writing and the creativity.

I love the classical, like Austin's many novels. They are my all time favorite .Pride and Prejudice is the best out of all her books.

Lunch came around so slowly. I think it was because I had calculus .I fled out of there before my new stalker could catch me .His name is Mike has asked me out at least five times in the last five classes. My brothers thinks its hilarious and Nick told him to back off, awesome over protective twin. I spotted my family over at a table by themselves and sat next to Zack who has a straw up his nose trying to drink his milk.

"Zack that is so gross."He grins and keeps doing it.

"So how is the first day?"Joe asks and I sigh.

"Bella has a stalker."Cody says, grinning.

"WHAT WHO?"Kevin yells and looks around.

"Don't worry he is harmless."I say and look around. I see Alice sitting with five others. One is a blond guy with brown eyes. He is most likely her boyfriend being that he has his arm around her. Next to him is blond haired girl who looks like she should be on the cover of Vogue scowling at the boy next to her.

He is huge maybe a football player. He has brown buzz cut hair and baby blue eyes, The last is the most hottest guy I have ever has this penny colored hair and emerald eyes and..he is staring right at me.

**Hey guys review and I will give you a preview for the next chapter!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS. My laptop broke a couple months back, soda +laptop=bad. It has finally gotten fixed and I am back. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed.**

Chapter 3

"Dude looks at that blond."Zack whispers/yells to Kevin. Kevin looks and pretends to fall over..Forget pretend..he actually fell over and spilt his milk onto Nick. NO!! I break eye contact with the emerald eye beauty and look at my brother and horror.

"DUDE."Nick yells, standing up trying to get the milk off with a .

"Aye."I sigh and get my Clorox pen out of my bag. I never leave home without it.

"Hold still."I say and rub it on. It disappears.

"What would I do without you sis."Nick says and smiles.

"Have a milk stain on your shirt."I say and Nick smirks.

"True..I may also be dead!"

Kevin jumps back up into a standing position and sits,going back to our former conversation.

"Are you kidding if looks could kill I'm sure we would all be dead."He says and I agree. She may be beautiful but she looks glare.*Insert shiver here*

"Dude I am THE man."Zack says and winks at her. I notice the big guy,with the buzz cut glare and put his arm around her. I smirk.

"Looks like she already has a main man."I say and Zack sighs.

"WHYYYYY."He yells .Joe smacks his head.

"SHUT UP."He yells in his ear and looks over top of my shoulder and glares.

"Bella."I hear from behind me. I look and see..ugh Mike Newton..retriever from my class.

"What?"I ask, being nice.

"So I will pick you up at 7."He states, ok no nice girl.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are but I have no intention of going anywhere with you, capish?"I ask and he nods and goes away. I look towards the emerald eye guy again only to see him gone..where did he? Then someone tamps me on the shoulder. I turn thinking it is Mike again and am met with the emerald eyes.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I will be uploading very soon maybe by tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's been awhile, I know .My mind has been out there, with the wind. Here's chapter 4!! **

Recap:

"_Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are but I have no intention of going anywhere with you, capish?"I ask and he nods and goes away. _

_I look towards the emerald eye guy again only to see him gone..where did he? Then someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn thinking it is Mike again and am met with the emerald eyes._

"Hi"He says and I stare at him dazed for a minute.

"Ah, HI I'm Bella."I say and hold out my hand. He takes it. I feel this electrical current spread through my body.

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen."He says and smiles at me. We stare each other for a the bell rings.I hear my brothers get up and head to class.

"Ah where is your next class?"Edward asks.

"Biology with Mr. Banner "I say and he smiles a beautiful smile.

"I have the same, May I escort you, my lady?"He asks and I grin.

"You may, good sir "I say and chuckle at our silliness.

Without releasing my hand he pulls me through the crowded. I can't help but notice how right this feels. I just met him but I feel more comfortable with him then my brothers, even my twin, Nick! Looking at his back. He has broad shoulders and his hair; it's not sex hair more like crazy composer hair I get when trying to write a song. That is an awful day, so stressful. Well I will never have deadlines again. Well at least ones that could get you killed by an evil manager.

"Mr. Banner, this is Bella our new student."Edward says to a bald headed guy, lovely.

I am going to fail because I have a teacher that need some fashion help.I just realized I never saw what Edward was wearing,that has never happened before,me not looking someone over before talking to them…then again I bet anything will look good on him. I look Edward over feeling confidant untill I see THEM. He looks like a gay guy!(I have nothing against gay people, do not be offended if you are!)WHO DRESSES HIM,HIS MOM!

"Ah yes Isabella, Bella Swan you will be sitting with Edward."He says and Edward smiles at me taking me to his now our table.

"Edward?"I ask. He looks at me and smiles.

"Bella?"

"Are you gay?"I ask, he looks shocked.

"NO, why on earth would you think that?"He asks, looking bewildered.

"Your cloths, all American eagle and prada, only gay men were them."I say and he chokes on air.

"My sister, is a shopaholic she makes me were these."He says And I look him over again. His sister knows her fashion but doesn't know how to make it work, male modeling will never be her forte.

"This weekend I am going to give your sister a crash course on how to dress men."I say. I hear a snicker from behind .I look and see Nick.

"YOU"I yell and he ignores me.

"I hope your sister likes to shop because Bella is unstoppable mall rat."Nick says and leans back.

"You have yet to meet mine; she spends all day at the mall."Edward says.

"Has she ever gotten up at12 am and demanded that the stores open early so she can get the latest fashion statement?"Nick asks and Edward nods.

"Oh God, two shopaholics in one town, not good."Nick says and I slap his shoulder.

"Shut up."I say and pout.

Mr. Banner starts his lesson and I wonder which girl is his sister. The blonde or the pixie,hmm.

"Miss Swan!"Mr. Banner yells, bursting my bubble.

"WHAT???"I look around and Nick laughs, quietly.

"I asked you a question."He says ,sternly.

"Ahhh,hetero."I say, seeing homo on the board. He looks shocked, ha I win you lose baldy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After Biology Edward walked me to gym. I don't know why but I felt so reluctant to leave him. I just met the guy, where has my common sense gone? As we reached the girls locker room, Edward stopped and I turned to face him.

"I'll see you later."He says bringing his lips to my hand and kissing it then leaving, me there shocked. I shake my head and go to the locker room, into the coach's office.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan."I say to the coach.

"Right, our new student you don't have to change today but be ready next class."She says and I nod and head out of the locker room and into the bleachers where my brother is waiting. I plop down next to him.

"How's your first day going?"I ask Cody.

"Great, I joined the glee club, robotics and the science Olympiads. "He says.

"You are such a nerd."I say and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Oh very mature."I say and grab his tongue wiggling it back in forth, letting it go and he holds it glaring at me.

"Not nice, Bella."He says and gives me the finger; yes Cody gave me the finger. I laugh and do it right back and that's how we spent most of our gym time.

Heading out of the gym to the jeep, I see Edward with his friends…or family I don't know which. He looks over and waves at me. I blow a kiss and laugh at his face.

"I'M DRIVING"I yell, stealing the keys from Kevin and jumping into the driver's seat.

"Dame "Joe says getting into the back and Cody hops in the front.

I pull out and pass by them again and the blonde one glares at me as I pass. I give her the finger and she looks shocked. I grin and roll the window down.

"SEE YOU LATER, SLEAZY"I yell to her and drive off, laughing along with my brothers, what a great day.

**Hey guys I know I know you can kill me I haven't updated in so long but I do have an excuse…not a great one but one. I have been so caught up in softball practice that I haven't had time to update and counting the homework you are given in IB classes it doesn't help the situation. Anyway to make it up to you I am going to give you clue for the next chapter anyone who reviews will get a preview for the next chapter! **

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

© SONY/ATV SONGS D/B/A TREE PUBG CO; TAYLOR SWIFT PUB DESIGNEE;


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know I know it has been forever but I am back! My laptop is finally fixed; I spilled Pepsi on it back in September and have been using my dad's office computer when I can, so without further a due here is chapter.

RECAP

_"I'M DRIVING"I yell, stealing the keys from Kevin and jumping into the driver's seat. _

_"Dame "Joe says getting into the back and Cody hops in the front._

_I pull out and pass by them again and the blonde one glares at me as I pass. I give her the finger and she looks shocked. I grin and roll the window down._

_"SEE YOU LATER, SLEAZY"I yell to her and drive off, laughing along with my brothers, what a great day. _

Chapter six

It was seven o'clock and here I was doing the one thing I have never done in my LIFE, thing every teenager has dreaded and know I know why. I have been doing or attempting to do it for the past three hours and I have only finished three problems from my math homework, it's not that I don't understand it but I really can't seem to focus on it. I am not one to sit and do something I need to be active. It's one of the reasons I became an actress and my brothers personal stylist. There is never a dull moment in that industry.

I sighed for what seemed to be the fifteenth time tonight and looked at my closet, immediately brightening. I still have to figure out the boys outfits. I squeal and run to mine. Let's see…

Clunk…clunk. I peak out of my closet and see a rock hitting my gets the better of me as I rush to the window, not before stopping at my desk to get a deadly weapon, my evil inky pen, the one that ruined my white blouse,grrr I will never forget it.

I open my window only to be hit with a rock, oowww.

"Oww what the hell?"I say, rubbing my nose, peering down into the darkness only to be blasted by a ray of light.

"AHHH TO BRIGHT" I yell and fall backwards.

Rubbing my eyes, I glare out the window, grabbing my sunglasses from my bag. I go back to the window, preparing for the rays of light but am met with complete darkness…I think this homework stuff has made me a bit crazy, imagining such things.

Sighing I close my window and face my closet, grinning I flick on my music and dance into my closet.

The next morning I am up, dressed and ready by six thirty, as to why I have no clue I guess it's going to be one of those days. I realize as I am eating breakfast that today is Saturday meaning no school, I feel stupid.

Well sense I'm up mine as well waste some energy and go jogging. I change into my blue shorts and white tee-shirt, leaving my family a note saying were I am heading.

I head down the road from our house, passing a few houses, one having the name Masen on it. I wonder…if it is Edwards house, I mean this is a pretty small town how many Masens could there be. It is very beautiful though …it looks homey rather than extravagant but it has so much showman work that you can tell they are of high status.

"Bella."I hear a velvet voice say. I look to my side to see Edward in the same jogging suit but in boy's shorts and tee-shirt.

"Edward, hey"I say, blushing a bit. He smiles brightly at me and chuckles a bit.

"We match."He says and I nod, smiling at him.

"Stalker, much"I say and he smirks.

"Definitly, what are you doing out here so early?"He asks.

"Can't you tell, I am jogging "I say, did he think I would were something so ordinary to do something other than jog?

"I mean, I never new anyone that got up so early to go jogging."He says.

"Oh well now you have."I say and jog off, leaving him in the dust.


	7. Meeting in the trees

**HEY GUYS I know it's been forever…adding an extra ever but I am back again. It`s just a lot's been happening but I won't bother with my excuses, lol .So with much ado here is Chapter 7. **

**P.S thank you to the people who are sticking with me and reviewing. I totally appreciate it, **

"I AM THE WIND BENEATH YOUR WINGS"I sing at the top of my lungs as I run the forest trail. I probably look pretty crazy doing it but I don't know there's something that's just got me on this high .I break through the forest ending up at the Cullen's house again. I smile turning my music down a bit so I don't disturb anyone. I pick up my pace…feeling a bit watched.

Suddenly a song comes on that I don't recognize .I look at my Ipod and it says "ennie meanie", odd. I mean it's not bad but I never put it on here, stupid brothers messing with my playlist.

I hear a loud crash and take my ear buds out and as soon as I do, it starts down pouring and a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky. I put my Ipod away and run as fast as I can home but I never made it because the last thing I remember was a sudden heat, a lot of pain then everything went black.

Epov

"EDWARD "My annoying sister yells in my ear. I turn my head and look at her.

"What Alice?"I mumble wanting to go back to sleep.

"Edward Mr. Swan is here Bella's missing" She says and I bolt out of bed and rush down stairs.

"BELLAS MISSING?"I yell, looking at everyone, her brothers ,dad and my family.

"Yeah she left for a run this morning and never came back with that storm we think she might be lost."Nick, Bella's twin says.

"Have you seen her?"Charlie asks.

"Yes I saw her this morning when I was getting the paper. I thought she was heading home" I say remembering her running down the drive way, she had come from the forest I had thought.

"Have you tried her cell phone?"My dad asks.

"She left it at home."Charlie says, looking really worried.

"I can go check the forest paths. "I say and they look at me.

"No you will not, it's dangerous out" Alice says.

"I don't care Bella is out there by herself in this weather."I say, getting a bit freaked out.

"Edward she probably found shelter, Bella isn't stupid when it comes to being outside she would have sensed the rain coming and found a place to hide away."Joe, I think his name is says.

"Well how about you guys wait here while the storm passes over It's too dangerous to drive "Mom says and ushers us into the living room.

I sit in the window seat and notice the reflection, Bella's twin brother looks a bit fidgety.

"Are you ok?"I ask him.

"Yeah it's just that twin thing, we have separation problems."He says and smiles. I smile back he and Bella are opposites I can tell.

Bella's Pov

"AHHHHH"I scream as I feel something lick my face, trying to stand but can't because there's something holding me down and it's heavy. I open my eyes and am face to face with a skunk and its glaring at me..oh…mother..of Gucci.

"H..Hi little guy...ha-ha "It walks off and I sigh in relief I wiggle out from under the tree that must have fallen on me and look around…where am I and oh good does my head hurt. I have to sit. I sit on the tree and look for my cell phones…I must have dropped it. I try twin telepathy ahhhhh…. nothing .Wait my Ipod I pull out my touch and see that I get signal. I dial Nicks number…pick up pick up, AH.

"BELLA WHERE ARE YOU "He yells sounding tired and very panicky.

"I have no clue I'm somewhere with a lot trees."I say looking around.

"Do you remember where you were last?"He asks and I shake my head.

"No I don't remember anything aside from a loud crash."I feel that same pain and I choke.

"BELLA BELLA?"I hear him yell but I can't answer him. I start coughing and blood shows up on my hand and I black out again.


	8. Help

Chapter 8

**Recap**

_"H..Hi little guy...ha-ha "It walks off and I sigh in relief I wiggle out from under the tree that must have fallen on me and look around…where am I and oh good does my head hurt. I have to sit. I sit on the tree and look for my cell phone…I must have dropped it. I try twin telepathy ahhhhh…. nothing .Wait my Ipod I pull out my touch and see that I get signal. I dial Nicks number…pick up pick up, AH._

_"BELLA WHERE ARE YOU "He yells sounding tired and very panicky._

_"I have no clue I'm somewhere with a lot trees."I say looking around._

_"Do you remember where you were last?"He asks and I shake my head._

_"No I don't remember anything aside from a loud crash."I feel that same pain and I choke._

_"BELLA BELLA?"I hear him yell but I can't answer him. I start coughing and blood shows up on my hand and I black out again_

I hear beeping and lots of yelling than an electric shock courses through my body. It hurts so much that I feel like screaming but I can't. I can't find my mouth to be able to scream. I feel so lost and soon I start to drift again.

**Epov **

Two days have pasted and we still haven't found her. Bella's father has police covering every inch of the forest as well as helicopters searching from above but no one has been able to find her. Her mom came here along with her stepdad I guess. Her and Elizabeth have been helping with the search, feeding everyone. It's what mom's do when something happens. They band together and cook.

"I don't get it we have looked everywhere, every inch of the forest." Charlie says, all of us, us being my family ,The Cullen's and Hales, gathered around the Swan's living room.

"I don't know Charlie maybe someone picked her up?"Carlisle Cullen says. Carlisle is Emmett's and Jasper's dad, my best friends. He is married to Esme Cullen.

"That's another thing that worries me..She could be with a psycho and hurt."Charlie whispers and Renee, Bella's mom squeezes her eyes tightly together.

"I need some air."I say and go outside, my friends along with her brothers follow me.

"I know she's out there."Nick says and we look at him.

"I just know it "He says staring into the dark.

"Well than what are we waiting for, let's go hunting."Zack says and we look at him.

"Were all sitting her being sad isn't helping us find Bella."He explains and Kevin nods.

"I'm with you Bro let's go find Bella."Alice yells and we follow the Swans to their garage and we get there camping supplies.

"Where do you think you're going?"Charlie asks. Carlisle, my dad and Mr. Hale look at us.

"We are going to find our sister and plan to camp until we do."Cody says and I nod. The fathers grab the other sleeping bags.

"Let me get my medical kit so when we find her…I can help her" Carlisle says and runs to his house. Charlie goes in and come back out ten minutes later, the same time Carlisle comes back.

"This is a map of the places the cops have been."He lays it out on the table that's on their patio.

"They checked everything out except local areas."My dad notices.

"Yeah they thought they would have seen her in the local areas."Charlie says.

"That's where will scout than "Kevin says and we head into the forest.

**Bella POV**

I wake up again, god I wish I would just die. I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness. My eyes soon adjust and I can see the outlines of the tree tops. I think it's almost morning or at least I hope .I can't move and my eyes want shut. This is my worst nightmare coming true. I don't even remember how I ended up here I remember Edward and…OH GOD MY MIND IS GOING BLANK.

"WHAT THE HELL"I scream, causing something to move and my throat to burn like I had eaten red peppers with hot sauce on it. I try to move and I manage to get into a sitting position. I breath a shaky breath and hold back tears.

"Ok Bella get a hold of yourself you are Isabella Maria Swan. Best stylist and you cannot give in here because those boys would never last without your amazing guidance in the fashion world."I say and realize what they must be wearing.

"OH MY TURKEY FEATHERS"I scream and stand against my body will. I know my legs are going to need major help but I have to live and get out of here. Those guys will ruin my name and I will be as unknown as Lindsey Lohan wait… how do I look?

I look down and see blood all over me and my leg..I think I may puke. I have to get home and change and oh god I can see the bone. I take a step and it goes out but I can't feel it I believe I am in shock..well I shall use it to my advantage.

I grab a stick and walk as fast as I can going opposite of the north star because I remember going north so if I go south I should be back…to wherever I was going. I hear a growl and I drop the stick and run. I start to feel the bone go higher but I don't care if I can never walk again my reputation will not be tarnished by those baboons. I make it to a road.

"HA TAKE THAT YOUGROW…"I see the mountain lion.

"Oh ha…ha nice kitty…haha"I run screaming down the road.

"AHHH YOU STUPID CAT I NEVER LIKED CATS"I scream. Where the hell are people?

"WHERE AM I, GODAMMIT"I scream and see a tree that has a low branch. I climb it and the lion attempts but fails.

"Yeah that's right who has opposable thumbs I DO ha-ha."I say and it walks off. I lean against the branch and glance at my legs. It hurts like a mother giving birth but I can deal with it. I feel something wet on my leg and another. I look up and see its starting to rain. Great what did I do to deserve this? Is it because I am an atheist or because I don't eat veggies?

"I don't know" A voice says and I open my eyes and see a cat.

"Lovely now I am seeing and hearing things."I say, the cat smiles.

"I am know ordinary cat. You have phenomena Bella and you must keep going."The cat says and I groan.

"Will you go away if I do?"The cat nods and I get down, it disappears. I am so creeped out. Why couldn't it have been a dog? I love dogs!

I get back onto the road and I notice a car coming. It pulls over and a girl gets out from the back. She runs over and another two follow.

"BELLA "The girl from the back screams and I can't help but notice the girl has some decent taste in clothes. They put me in the back and I have never been so happy to be inside a car.

"Angela keep her awake."The man in the driver's seat says.

"I will, BELLA BELLA."She starts screaming and I droned her out. Then it all fades away.

I start to wake up again and this time I feel cushion underneath me and a lot of weight on top of me. I open my eyes and I am blinded for a second. Then my eyes adjust to the lights. Where am I? I see other beds but no one in the . Oh god I am in a hospital. I look at myself and I groan I am in an almost full body cast. It goes from my waist down and I touch my head felling the wraps, when I notice I have a cast on my left arm but its bright green. I love green though I don't have outfits to match it..Guess that means shopping.

A women comes in talking on her phone, changing my IV.I stare at her .

"Ah no I am changing a patients wire thing…The closet on the 2nd floor be there in 30 seconds."She says and runs after changing it, not even noticing I was awake.

What the hell!

I look for that thing that you press and someone comes but I can't find it.

Shit.

I sit and stare at things, when I notice this thing. I believe it controls my heart beat, hmm. I hold my breath and it starts beating faster than I breathe out and it slows down. I do it a couple times until someone comes in and I look at them. It's a man that has scrubs on with that janitor's closet nurse. They both freeze when they see me.

"Finally someone comes in you are killing me here, I've been waiting for almost an hour."I say and the doctor rushes over, checking my charts.

"Isabella how long have you been awake?"The doctor asks and I look at the nurse, who looks scared.

"Sense she came in to "change my Iv"."I say and the doctor turns to her.

"Clair please go get Riley for me, we will talk later."She nods and leaves.

"Bella I'm your Lucy Snow, your surgeon and I must say I never thought I would be talking to you but you really are a miracle" She says as she unhooks something. A guy comes in and looks at me shocked than rushes to the doctor's side.

"Were putting her in room 124" tells him and we go out of the room.

"Should I get her family, their all in the waiting room."Riley says after I am all settled in the room.

"No I am going to give her some pain meds because you will start feeling the effects of the surgery soon." explains and I nod.

I don't think I am ready to see the boy's outfits yet, I might have a stroke. Riley gives me a shot and I start to feel the effects. I think I see rainbows, all the pretty colors and then I fall asleep.

I wake up and look around.

"Hello Bella" says, coming in.

"How are you feeling?"She asks.

"Fine but doesn't this big white thing come in another color…orange maybe?"I ask and she laughs.

"Your brothers said you hated white but no, they only come in white."

I sigh.

"Man, that sucks."She nods and looks at my charts.

"Well let's just say you won't be leaving here for a very long time."I groan.

"Nooo. "

"Ha-ha sorry dear but in order for you to heal it needs to be done oh and your family is on their way up."

I smile at the thought then my eyes widen.

"How do I look?"I ask and she sticks her thumbs up.

"You could be a model for the hospital."I roll my eyes and she leaves. I see my family and…OH MY TURKEY FEATHER. Edward is with them, noooo .God dame and his family darn turkey feathers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Recap **

_How do I look?"I ask and she sticks her thumbs up._

_"You could be a model for the hospital."I roll my eyes and she leaves. I see my family and…OH MY TURKEY FEATHER. Edward is with them, noooo .God damn and his family darn turkey feathers!_

"Oh turkey feathers "I whisper. Ah I'll pretend to be asleep.

I lay down and pretend to be asleep. Ha ha I am brilliant. I hear my door open and someone gasps. I feel something on my forehead.

"Oh god my baby girl."My mom, says by my ear.

"Bella, geeze" I hear Nick say.

"How long does she have to be in here?"Dad asks someone.

"A couple months, she is going to need physical therapy for her lower half." The doctor says.

"I see" Dad.

My eyes start to rebel against me and they open by themselves, stupid body!

"BELLA"

All the sudden my head starts to hurt.

"AHHH LOUD YOU TURKEYS" I say, holding my head in between my hands, and they quiet down. The doctor winks at me and leaves. Stupid doctor!

"How are you baby girl" Dad asks.

"Well I am stuck in this hospital bed and I can't feel my legs and THEY PUT MY IN THIS PLAIN CAST THAT DOES NOT MATCH WITH THE BRIGHT GREEN THINGS I'M WEARING AND YOU ASK HOW I FEEL?" I yell and my brothers laugh.

"Same old Bells." Joe says, laughing.

"Shut up." I say and look at him, something I was avoiding.

I look at his outfit and I scream, covering my eyes. I peak and look at the rest of them, I may die.

"What… what's wrong?"A big guy asks, looking around. I stare at his outfit. What is wrong with the male species these days.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING MY GOD."I scream, attempting to grab one of them.

"Bella seriously thinking about the boys outfits while you're in this condition."My dad says.

"They look hideous" I growl.

"We weren't really paying attention to what we were wearing Bells, not while our sister was missing."Cody says and I glare.

"Well will let you rest Bella..I can see that the boys are going to put you into cardiac arrest."She says, noticing the red light blinking on the heat monitor.

"Come back when you look decent, boys."I say and they give me a look but smile. The others follow behind except one.

"How are you feeling?"Edward asks.

I give him a look that says "How do you think I feel".He laughs and shakes his head.

"Bad question…I was so worried when your dad called my house saying you were missing…"He says and looks into my eyes.

"…and it took so long for you to be found…Angela said you were walking on the side on the road?"

"Well.."I tell him everything that happened and by the end. I end up in his arms.

"I should have caught up to you. None of this would have happened if I had."He says in such a sad voice.

"True but I ran away you can't help if you're too slow to catch me."I say and he laughs, kissing my forehead.

A nurse comes in and says visiting hours are over. We both sigh and he gives me a kiss on my cheek as well as a really tight hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow."He promises before leaving.

I sigh and lean back onto the terribly uncomfy bed.

"I wannna go hoooommmmee" I whine and look around the room.

"They could have brought me a book…or my phone...or Ipod."

**Hey guys I know its been a really really long time. I have been going through my stories and editing something, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow… if were all still alive,lol. Anyway I have been trying to find this twilight fan fic , it was similar to Lovely Bones, Bella watchs Edward become depressed over her being killed, james is the killer and in the end Edward goes to Forks and ges changed, if anyone knows what I'm talking about pleaseeee tell me what the name is . I'll give you the next chapter before it comes out **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I will be home soon. I will be home soon." I keep telling myself as I stare at the hospital bedroom wall. That has one hundred and sixty eight lines going up to down and two hundred and one lines going left to right.

I am so bored. I think I may need to be admitted into the physco ward because this is not heathy.I am a seventeen year old girl, doing math on a Friday. It just doesn't work, at all.

"BELLLA "I look to my left and see this piss ant kid that just wants leave me the hell alone.

"You "I glare trying to use my magical powers to force him to leave…. And it's a fail.

"Lets go play. " He pulls me out of bed and into my wheel chair. God I hate this thing …and that thing possibly that other thing as well.

"Kid you really need to just go wet yourself" I say ,glancing over my shoulder.

"I don't wet myself ,I'm 11." He says and runs down the hallway. I really hate him.

We go out to the field behind the hospital and he plays basketball while I watch from the sidelines.

Its been two months sense I arrived in Italy, for my physical therapy. I couldn't get what I needed in the states so my dad sent me here. The most fashionable place in the world and I'm suck here in an awful hospital with these people who wouldn't know spring season to summer season clothing.

And there's Edward and my family. We only have a year off and there's only three months till that years up and back to the fictional world, filled with paparazzi and scripted lives. Not that I really mind. I love the spot light and what being an actor does for other people.

I miss it, a lot but the time I am able to get with my family is precious and I do not want to waist it here. I can only imagine what those idiots are wearing!

"BED WETTER COME HERE"I yell and the kid comes over.

"Bring me to my room" I say and he complies.

"Thank you" I wave him off with a candy bar. He may be annoying but he is good at entertaining a crazy person.

After I finish packing I head to my doctor's private office. Who groans as soon as he see's my stuff.

"Isabella" He says sternly.

"Listen Doc I don't have lot off time of this off the radar thing and I want to use it wisely. I need to get back home and spend time with the people I love. I will practice all the exercises we do every morning and I will come back after I get my time , give me just a week." I say, sternly.

The doctor sighs and nods.

"Ok but you will need to use crutches" He says and I nod. Though I hate those things they will do, for now.

"Thank you" I say and leave in my wheel chair. I hail a taxi , leaving my wheelchair behind. Like I would be caught dead in that thing. I will have to fix this awful cast on the plane.

Getting to the airport rather quickly I am able to hop on the next to the U.S. Apparently many people don't leave. Not that I blame them. It is such a beautiful and energetic place. Ahhhhh I wish I could have had time to shop, maybe when I get back.

As I board the plane I notice that there really is no one on it, maybe ten people at most. Its kind of creepy.

During the flight I pull leg warmers over the cast and straighten my hair, with my battery powered straightener, throwing a hat on. Oh yes I still got it.(Pic on profile

Ah the cold, how I have missed you….not. Getting another cab I get my compact out, giving myself the once over. I do look good, I must say. For a crazy person that is on a week vacation from the loony bin.

Wow, I must say. Nothing changed. I feel like something should be different but at the same time nothing should be. I don't even know what to say or how to make my presence known. Its midnight here. I didn't even factor that into the equation.

Going into the garage, they always leave that open. I put my stuff to the side of the garage. Reaching above the door to the basement, finding the secret key, I head back outside. God how had I not noticed how dark it was. Scary.

You know that feeling you get when you're in the dark and you get that feeling something's coming after you well I am getting that feeling and its giving me a migraine and my leg ache.

I trip on a stair and hide my scream in my sleeve. Peaking into the darkness to find that thing that was watching me but seeing nothing, trying to get back up and failing , damn leg won't move. I just lay in the snow hoping for the ground to swallow me up. After about ten minute of that, I craw, yes craw in my dress, with my thighs showing ,being dragged in the snow, to the porch where I am able to lift myself up.

Gaining my balance, I go the door, unlocking it and turning of the password. I turn on the light and scream, loudly.

Hearing bodies fall to the ground and running to find the source of the scream. I feel like I should hide but hell no. I am going to kill them.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL"I yell as them freeze coming down the stairs.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS HOUSE, I'M GONE 2 MONTHS AND THIS THIS HOUSE LOOKS LIKE ITS BEEN ABANDONED FOR MONTHS, WHERE'S THE MAIDS?"

" Bella" Nick says and hugs me.

" I missed you" They all greet me and give hugs but I glare.

"You all are not going to bed till this is cleaned up." I say , limping up the stairs, bit Kevin being the awesome brother he is. Swoops me up and carries me to my room.

"Thanks Bro" I say

"Welcome sis" He says and I fall asleep , dreaming of turkeys and little pesky bronze haired boys.


End file.
